Pogahn Passage (mission)
Mission Objectives and Rewards Margrid the Sly must be in your party to enter this mission. If your character chose to follow Master of Whispers (after the primary quest Mysterious Message) and has not yet gained Margrid, you can still enter this mission by partying with another player who can bring her. You need not have finished Master of Whispers' side of the storyline by completing the Rilohn Refuge mission. Objectives Rescue Kormir from Gandara. * Escort Margrid to the Gandaran treasure vault to retrieve the Diadem of Lady Glaive. * Free Kormir from the Kournan prison. * BONUS Complete optional objectives * ADDED Optional: Escort the Sunspear prisoners to the prison. * ADDED Optional: Obtain the prison code for entry into the prison. * ADDED Optional: The demon is out of control! You can either help the guards or stand aside and let them fight on their own. * ADDED Optional: Take over gate duty for some guards Rewards Primary You start out in a Kournan Guardsman Uniform. The "U" map shows mission flags which are the locations of mission or optional objectives. Free Kormir and Shahai the Cunning by defeating the Kournan on the small island of Kormir's prison. Once you rescue Kormir, a timer will start. You then have 15 minutes to fight your way to the end of the pier at the Southwest area of the fortress. The mission fails if either Kormir or Shahai the Cunning dies. Bonus Three of the four bonuses for this mission simply involve talking to someone. In the case of the demon you can simply assist the guards. NOTE: Once you free Kormir, the entire city becomes hostile (for some reason you abandon your disguise and everyone sees you as an enemy). You cannot talk to anyone to complete a bonus after Kormir is free. # The Prison code can be found at the entrance of the fortress by talking to Guard Captain Kahturin. The password is 20 - 1 - 8 - 7. The prison gate keeper will ask you to tell him, you simply choose the correct answer to enter. # The Sunspear Prisoners are just inside to the left of the entrance. They will follow you to the prison. One of the three is all you need to complete this bonus... just in case some get stuck elsewhere! # The Demon is up some stairs near the front center. # Talk to Guard Linko in the south-southeast corner of the fortress. He complains about guard duty. Do this before going into the prison! Creatures Allies * 20 Sunspear Prisoner * 20 Sunspear Prisoner * 20 Shahai the Cunning * 20 Kormir (non-combatant) * 20 Sunspear Prisoner Monsters Demons * 20 Demon Spawn Kournan Military * 16, 20 Kournan Guard * 22 Kournan Elite Guard * 20 Guard Linko * 16, 20 Kournan Bowman * 20 Kournan Priest * 20 Kournan Oppressor * 20 Kournan Seer * 20 Kournan Scribe * 22 Kournan Elite Scribe * 16, 20 Kournan Phalanx * 22 Kournan Elite Spear * 20 Kournan Zealot * 22 Kournan Elite Zealot Bosses * 24 Executioner Vekil: Magehunter Strike * 24 Lieutenant Nali: Enchanter's Conundrum * 24 Captain Nebo: Master of Magic * 24 Colonel Kajo: Cautery Signet Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Moddok Crevice *To continue the storyline, do the mission in this outpost. Notes * If you have a human monk in the party, remember to keep Protective Spirit on the two NPCs during the final battle before boarding your boat. There is an elementalist boss that will wreak havoc on the NPCs, as well as your party. Have an interrupter neutralize him while the rest of the party kills the priest. Once the priest is dead go for the elementalist, then dispatch the rest of the enemies. ** An effective method of fighting this last stage is to pull (lure) the first four foes one or two at a time. They will turn the corner to fight you, and your team will take them down in seconds. They are not a part of the boss's group and so he will not be alerted if you keep your distance. After they are dealt with, you will be left will the final fight of five foes - far more manageable. * An alternative to a human monk is use 3 hero/henchmen monks (or 2 hero/henchman monks and paragon henchman Sogolon). A Ritualist with Ritual Lord and Shelter should also be able to handle damage prevention. * Since Margrid is a mandatory NPC for the mission, give her Savage Shot and Distracting Shot and a shortbow or recurve bow. She should be able to suppress the elementalist boss as long as you remember to make the boss her primary target (find the boss before engaging the mob, then use the target button on Margrid's skill bar). Also Barrage is useful, since most of the enemies attack you in tightly packed groups. * Another alternative is to keep clear of the enemy while sending your henchmen in with the button under the minimap; the NPCs that need protecting will stay with you, keeping them safe. * For those who want to try their luck, it is possible to overpower the last batch of enemies instead of rushing towards the priest. Usually, the priest is at the back and rushing him will risk exposing Kormir and Shahai (and everyone else). Trap the enemies at the turn of the dock and take them out one at a time. Don't take monk heroes, use those with strong attacks or cause conditions and leave the healing to 2 hench monks. Olias, for example, with a Minion Master build can be a big help. Kill the priest when the opportunity comes, and the rest should be easy. With a proper set up, good judgment and a bit of luck, this last part should take 2-3 minutes. * It is a good idea to give the incorrect password (Blue Harvest) to the guard. Doing so will turn him hostile, and spawn a group of men to his position. Killing them before the timer starts saves a good deal of time later. * If using heroes/henchmen, it is a good idea to send them ahead of the party to kill some of the enemies, which reduces the likelihood of Shahai or Kormir dying. * Instead of fighting the group outside the escape boat, simply run to the boat with Kormir and Shahai and you will start the cutscene. * Kormir and Shahai must reach the escape point alive to complete the mission. * For Cartographers: The Fortress of Gandara itself is only accessible during this mission and the Consulate Docks mission. It can easily be fully explored during this mission, as all the Kournans will be neutral until you free Kormir and Shahai from the prison. * Once the jailer finds out about the prison break and turns hostile, his guards will waste time killing their own spirits and casting new ones because the spirits do not turn hostile. Trivia *There are several references to Star Wars during this mission: **The base is nicknamed "The Moon Fortress" due to its shape, that of a crescent moon. This is probably a reference to the Death Star which was mistaken for a "small moon" by Han Solo. **If you take Zhed, you, he, and Margrid will reenact a funny dialogue from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope before entering the fortress: ***'Zhed':You're all mad! You may be able to dress up as Kournans, two-legs. But what am I supposed to be, your mascot? ***'Player':Margrid, hand me those manacles there, will you? Okay, now I'm going to put these on you... ***'Zhed': Grrrrr ...ROOOAAAR! ***'Player': Okay... Margrid... You put these on him. ***'Margrid': ''Don't worry, Zhed. I think I know what has in mind. **Also, if you take Zhed, you will tell the guards that he is being transferred from cell 1138, which is the same as the cell that Han says Chewbacca is being transferred to. In its original usage, this was also a reference to the film ''THX 1138'', the first film made by George Lucas, the creator of Star Wars. **One of the options the Prison Guard gives you for the prison code is "Blue Harvest", which was the production code for Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. **Should you choose not to escort the Sunspear Prisoners for that part of the bonus, the dialogue for declining is, "These are not the guards you are looking for," a reference to a line spoken by Obi-Wan Kenobi. **The code for the prison (20-1-8-7) is Princess Leia's cell number when she is being held on the Death Star. *Right before the area with the demon, there are two guards talking, one being at a loss for words trying to describe how awful the gruel is with the other supplying the word he wants to use as "soylent." The latter then advises the former not to eat the cornbread. This conversation is a reference to the movie Soylent Green. *The reference to cornbread may also be a reference to the movie Aliens. *There is a closed gate on the west side of the port, but you still can walk through it. *If Kihm is in the party, she will be disguised as a male Kournan soldier, instead of a female one. *Another possible source for the fortress's name, Gandara, is Mobile Suit Gundam, in which there is a Zeon base on the moon named Gandara. *If you bring an Eye of the North hero they will appear as a male Kournan soldier, no matter what their gender is. (Not so, we brought Jora, and she stayed looking like Jora.) category:Nightfall missions category:Kourna